Typically, there is a floor pan in the front foot well of an automotive vehicle. The floor pan can be crushed by a 90° impact coming from the side of the vehicle or by an acute angle impact. There is a need for the floor pan to be reinforced to prevent it from being crushed on impact and also to reduce, if not eliminate, noise, vibration and harshness often experienced under normal driving conditions.